


Silence in the Library

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Peeping, Professor!Sam, Student!Dean, Surprise Blowjob, library kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Silence in the Library

It's not like he hasn't seen it coming, but when it really happens he's shocked anyway.

Maybe not shocked. Surprised?

It's the darkest corner of the library, nowhere students go that often. It's the archive of archaeology, where Dean loves hiding from everyone to fantasize about him. And this time, finally, after months of intense eye contact and blushes, Sam followed.

He corners Dean in the dust ridden, barely lit aisle of books about Greek archaeology. Dean utters a sound of surprise and arousal when Sam shoves him against the shelf to devour him right there. His hand covers Dean's mouth. "Shh", he coos. "Shh..."

And Dean shuts up. It's hard though, Sam's hands are wandering all over, his mouth covering Dean's. And he licks in Sam's mouth, greedy and hot. It's the only way he can stop himself from moaning.

They need to hurry, Dean knows. Anyone could stumble into them now. It's thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Sam unzips Dean's pants and goes down on his knees. Dean needs to bite his fist when Sam winds his cock out, just like this and starts sucking him.

Dean's too surprised, too turned on and his teeth start hurting from biting himself so hard he can taste blood. Sam's efficient and cruel, taking him deep and sloppy, now unzipping his own pants and jerking off while giving Dean the most intense blowjob he's ever received.

It's hard to keep his eyes open and his body straight, he wants to wind out of Sam's mouth and thrusting deeper at the same time. Fucking his face would look so good now, feel so good. Even better. Dean can see through the shelves of books someone's approaching and he grips Sam's hair tight, pulling it. His breath staggers.

But the stranger stops, two aisles away from them, peeking through the gaps right in Dean's eyes. He cums in Sam's mouth, it's a lot and Dean can't help but utter a moan when he feels Sam swallowing all of it. It's over so soon it feels like a fever dream.

Sam gets up, raging hard. Dean wants to return the favour but Sam stops his hand and hisses "See me in the restroom in three minutes, Mr Winchester" and then hurries to zip up and leaving Dean behind.

Three minutes can be a very long time.


End file.
